<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect by douxii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485272">Perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii'>douxii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nikimayo blurbs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day, not much else to tag um</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:22:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/douxii/pseuds/douxii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Niki wants to make chocolate for his boyfriend on Valentine's Day but worries it won't be enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amagi Rinne &amp; Shiina Niki, Ayase Mayoi/Shiina Niki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>nikimayo blurbs [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aa kinda late but!! oh well</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rinne hums as he grabs the spare key he knows Niki keeps under the welcome mat, letting himself into the boy’s apartment. He’s immediately smacked in the face with the rich smell of chocolate, grapes, and coconut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Since when does Niki make sweets? I thought he strictly specialized in cooking.’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Quizzically, he makes his way to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like expected, he finds Niki stood in the kitchen, swarmed by bowl after bowl of melted chocolate and fudge, some empty with the sweet confectionery having dried up as if the boy had been working here for hours (and he probably had).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha’ doin’, Niki?” The silver-haired boy jumps, having not heard Rinne walk in, too occupied by the task at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What does it look like I’m doing, Rinne-kun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne puts his hands up in a mock defensive stance, “Whoa man, chill.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” Niki sighs, putting down the concoction of what looks like shredded coconut and melted chocolate that he’d previously been stirring vigorously. “I’m just really stressed out. I’ve been experimenting with different recipes all day and nothing has come out the way I want it to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ya never get stressed over this type ‘a thing. What’s it for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki blushes ever so faintly, casting his head downwards a bit, embarrassed, “A gift for Mayoi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A gift for Mayoi? Oh right, Valentine’s day is tomorrow. Rinne feels his heart ache a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, gotcha. Well, can’t promise it’ll do ya any good but I’m here to help if ya need it.” Rinne plasters his usual cocky grin on his face, though it looks very fake. Luckily, Niki is too distracted to notice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine- Wait!" Niki snaps his head up to look at Rinne. "Actually, can you try these for me?” Niki hands him a plate of fudge with specks of something Rinne can’t quite place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, sure,” He picks up a piece and plops it in his mouth. It’s magnificent, obviously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Niki, this is delicious! What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dark chocolate fudge, because Mayo-chan prefers more bitter tasting things, with crushed up red grapes, since, y’know, he loves grapes,” Niki smiles awkwardly, not proud of his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It tastes amazing, I’m sure he’ll love it,” Rinne’s voice breaks a little bit towards the end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki places his hands on the counter in frustration, “Will he though? I’ve tried so many recipes, so many, Rinne-kun, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing </span>
  </em>
  <span>has been good enough! Nothing I make will ever be good enough for him-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey now,” Rinne puts a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “I’m a hundred percent sure he’ll love anything ya make for him.” He tries to put a reassuring smile on his face, not making eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, you don’t understand! It has to be absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Niki turns to face Rinne once again, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “I’ll never be good enough for him!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the boy starts sobbing into his shoulder and Rinne doesn’t know what to do. Obviously he should be consoling him but he just can’t move from his spot, hand ghosting over his friend’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The redhead almost feels disgusting for envying Mayoi right now. Niki is crying into his shoulder over a gift for his boyfriend, and Rinne has the audacity to feel jealous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This should be him that Niki is crying over. He should be the one Niki wants to make the perfect gift for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne wants to make him feel better, but he doesn’t know how.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you were making these for me then ya wouldn't have to worry because I already think they’re perfect.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Okay that’s not it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Ya dumbass, why did you say that!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Niki lifts his head from Rinne’s shoulder, wiping at his eyes. “But as it turns out you’re not the one I’m making them for.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki shakes his head, “Sorry for getting all emotional on you and stuff.” He doesn’t make eye contact with Rinne as he speaks to him, choosing to stare down at the counter instead (though he can hardly even see the counter, it be almost completely covered by large bowls).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey man, it's okay.” Is it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niki moves to clean up the clutter that’s slowly accumulated over the day through his trial and error.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This’ll just have to do.”

Niki turns his head to face Rinne, grin on his face, “After all, you like them, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rinne’s heart stutters at his beauty yet breaks knowing that smile belongs to someone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(In the end, Mayoi did love them. Even cried into Niki’s shoulder similarly to how he did Rinne’s, mumbling about how he doesn't deserve such a gift from someone like him. Niki just affectionately grinned down at the boy, glad it all worked out okay and that his worries were all for naught.)</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this started as niki wanting to make chocolate for mayoi and accidentally ended up being unrequited rinniki um. oops?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://www.twitter.com/ALKALO1D">twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>